Facebook Shuffle
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Part one of my Shuffle universe. The Glee kids share the wonder of Facebook. Evanberry, mentions Puckleberry, Chang-squared, Klaine, Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is annoyed! Never going to do that again!

_**Kurt Hummel**__,__** Sam Evans**__,__** Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this._

**Blaine Anderson** Aw, what's wrong? :(

* * *

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is single.

_**Sam Evans**__ likes this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Aw, come on, bb, don't be like that! And STFU Evans!

**Sam Evans** NO.

**Mercedes Jones** Damn, Puckerman, what did you do now?

**Kurt Hummel** *singsong* Somebody's in trouble!

**Santana Lopez** About time!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Seriously?

**Santana Lopez** Hell's yes, now I can makes mah moooove ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I will be like that, Noah.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** And, maybe, Santana ;D

**Santana Lopez** SCORE.

**Sam Evans** Hawt

* * *

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Super sad face… :'((

_**Sam Evans**__ likes this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I really hate you, dude.

**Sam Evans** :D

**Brittany Pierce** Why is your face super sad?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Rach is mad and won't talk to me :"(

**Brittany Pierce** Why?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Because he's an insensitive jerkface!

**Sam Evans** Heehee *like*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Seriously, dude, I will end you. Rach, I really am sorry! Please talk to me!

**Sam Evans** Can't touch this, 'cause I'm AB-LICIOUS! Mwahahahaha

**Noah Puck Puckerman** LAME.

**Sam Evans** That's not what Rachel says ;)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :/

* * *

**Sam Evans** is doing a happy dance!

_**Blaine Anderson**__,__** Kurt Hummel**__,__** Rachel Barbara Berry**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** WTF?

**Mercedes Jones** Get it, white boy! ;)

**Mike Chang** Hope you're busting some good moves!

**Sam Evans** Oh, I so totally am! *breakdance*

**Quinn Fabray** I've seen you try, please don't…

**Sam Evans** Hater!

**Finn Hudson** Be nice…

**Mercedes Jones** Ah, let the white boy express himself.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I just wish it wasn't in my room!

**Kurt Hummel **Whaaaaaaaa? Damn, I miss all the good stuff!

**Blaine Anderson** Aw, it's okay, bb, you still have me :)

**Santana Lopez** Oh, gag *vomit*

**Artie Abrams** I'm not cleaning that up. Hey, why is Sam in your room, Rachel?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Yeah, RACHEL, why is Sam in your room?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Idk, why are you in my room, Noah?

**Mercedes Jones** Ooooo, now it's getting good!

**Kurt Hummel** We need FB popcorn!

**Quinn Fabray** Wow, didn't know ma-Rachel got around like that!

**Blaine Anderson** *hands Kurt FB popcorn* With butter ;)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Wow, way harsh, Quinn. Jealous much?

**Quinn Fabray** Whatever, still wanting to know why Puck and Sam are in Rachel's room!

**Mike Chang** BATTLE ROYALE.

**Sam Evans** Haha, totally, right?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** There's a perfectly good reason why both gentlemen are in my room!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** ;) Oooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Zip it, Puckerman

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :'( I sowwy

**Sam Evans** Haha!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You too, Evans!

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Mike ninja'd my ring pop :'(

_**Mike Chang**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this._

**Mike Chang** I totally did, if you know what I mean ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Erm, ew, TMI

**Noah Puck Puckerman** High-five, bro!

**Brittany Pierce** Where did you get a ring pop? I lost mine :(

**Artie Abrams** Aw, I'll get you another one

**Brittany Pierce** Watermelon flavored?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I'd like a Berry flavoured one ;))

**Sam Evans** *like* :D

**Artie Abrams** Sure, sweetie :))

**Artie Abrams** You two are twisted

**Brittany Pierce** What are they twisted around?

**Santana Lopez** It's a saying, honey

**Brittany Pierce** Oh…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Two words: Cut. OFF.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Aw :'(

**Sam Evans** I was kidding!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** needs a good shopping day!

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this._

**Blaine Anderson** Please, dear LORD, someone take him out!

**Santana Lopez** I'm so in

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What day?

**Kurt Hummel** I was thinking the mall on Saturday? And why are you acting like I'm crazy or something, Blaine?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *singsong* Somebody's in trouble!

**Kurt Hummel** Zip it, Puckerman

**Blaine Anderson** Just saying you're a little stressed and could use a day out, that's all… :D

**Brittany Pierce** Aw! Blaine, you're so nice

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I'm free Saturday

**Mercedes Jones** Count me in, I needs me some shoes!

**Quinn Fabray** I just want one of those big cookies

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Kurt, do you know where my wristband is?

**Santana Lopez** *cough*suckup*cough*

**Brittany Pierce** San, you really should look into something for that cough

* * *

**Mike Chang** – **Noah Puck Puckerman** Dude, I know you stole my karate movie, you dick.

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Thanks, Puck!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** LIES!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** You're welcome, Tina ;)

**Mike Chang** I hate you

**Tina Cohen-Chang**!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Haha!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Cut. Off.

**Mike Chang** :/

* * *

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**.

_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__,__** Santana Lopez**__,__** Rachel Barbara Berry**__ and __**Sam Evans**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :'(

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Dude, I'm totes going to kick your ass

**Rachel Barbara Berry** ….Did you just say 'totes'?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** NO!

**Sam Evans** ROTFLMAOOL!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Nerd

**A/N: Hope that was as funny to you as it was to me!**

**Can I get a whootwhoot from mah Gleeks?**

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It has to be said, I have no idea where the story is going…

Also, don't expect frequent updates on this.

And with that being said, here's the next chapter :D

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Noah Puck Puckerman**.

_**Santana Lopez**,** Noah Puck Puckerman** and **Rachel Barbara Berry** like this._

**Sam Evans** Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** HAHA!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I've been hacked :'(

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**.

_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__,__** Blaine Anderson**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :'(

**Sam Evans** I hate you, Puckerman.

**Sam Evans** A lot.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is going to kill **Noah Puck Puckerman**.

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Finn Hudson**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Sad face :(

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Don't care!

**Sam Evans** *like* :D

**Mercedes Jones** Jew fight!

**Mike Chang** BATTLE ROYALE

**Quinn Fabray** Allow me to help…

**Noah Puck Puckerman** … *runs out of town*

**Santana Lopez** What happened?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** He hacked my account.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Aw, bb, it was a joke!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Don't call me bb, I'm still mad at you!

**Sam Evans** Yeah, back up, bro

**Santana Lopez** How did you know her password?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Just texted you.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**.

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**136 other people**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I hate you guys.

**Santana Lopez** But I love you, Berry ;)))

**Sam Evans** *like*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *like*

**Rachel Barbara Berry** …

**Sam Evans** Come on, babe, that's HOT! Can I watch?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is single.

_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__,__** Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this._

**Sam Evans** I WAS KIDDING!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Sucks for you, dude.

**Santana Lopez** Sad face :(

**Sam Evans** – **Artie Abrams** Going to have a total 'geek-out' Saturday when the girls and Kurt are at the mall, wanna hang?

_**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Mike Chang**__ like this._

**Artie Abrams** Sounds like a plan! SARTIE POWER!

**Mike Chang** I'm in!

**Brittany Pierce** Sartie?

**Artie Abrams** It's mine and Sam's names together.

**Brittany Pierce** Are you with Sam now? :(

**Artie Abrams** Of course not! We figured if Kurt and Finn could have Furt, me and Sam could have our own mashed up name. Love you.

**Brittany Pierce** What's our name? Love you

**Artie Abrams** Bartie. Or we could be Arittny…?

**Brittany Pierce** Oh. Can we just be Brittany and Artie?

**Artie Abrams** Of course :)

**Sam Evans** is begging!

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this._

**Finn Hudson** What did you do?

**Sam Evans** I wouldn't put out

**Finn Hudson** …?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** He's insensitive, just like you and Puck!

**Santana Lopez** It's a guy thing. That's why you should switch sides ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I've given it careful consideration and decided to remain on the side I'm on now, but I thank you for your interest. :)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** How did I get dragged into this?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Because I still haven't forgiven you.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :'(

**Rachel Barbara Berry** – **Noah Puck Puckerman** What did you change my password to?

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ likes this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I don't know what you're talking about…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Liar! Seriously, I don't know how you got my password to begin with, but this is just mean!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Didn't do it!

**Sam Evans** Just tell her!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** :'( Please?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** … *sigh* puckleberrypower

**Sam Evans** That's just sad.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Fuck you, Ken!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** That's not it, I just tried it!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Then Idk…

**Blaine Anderson** How are you still on Facebook if someone changed your password?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Facebook Mobile

**Blaine Anderson** Ooooooh…

**Santana Lopez** is feeling sneaky. *shifty eyes*

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What did you do this time?

**Santana Lopez** Nothinggggggg… *snicker*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Should I be worried?

**Sam Evans** Should I be worried?

**Santana Lopez** Nope.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Is it what I think it is?

**Santana Lopez** What you just text me? No.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Then I bet I know what it is!

**Santana Lopez** You are correct!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** She's going to freaking KILL you.

**Santana Lopez** Bet not

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Who's going to kill you, San?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** You will

**Rachel Barbara Berry** SANTANA LOPEZ, WHAT DID YOU CHANGE MY PASSWORD TO?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Wow, that didn't take long :D

**Santana Lopez** Idk what you're talking about, Rach…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Uncool.

**Santana Lopez** :'( Fine… I changed it to IloveSantana

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Aw… I do love you… But not right now :P

**Santana Lopez** :) … :(

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**.

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__,__** Mercedes Jones**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Crap :/

**Sam Evans** I love you, babe :)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Love you too :)

**Santana Lopez** *vomit*

**Rachel Barbara Berry** – **Sam Evans** So if you and Artie are Sartie, what are we?

_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Sam Evans**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this._

**Sam Evans** I'm thinking Evanberry

**Artie Abrams** Maybe Samchel?

**Kurt Hummel** Maybe Bevans?

**Artie Abrams** I got it! RAM :D

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Uh… I'm going with Evanberry…

**Artie Abrams** Aw, I like Ram, it's cute

**Rachel Barbara Berry** While I don't disagree, I still prefer Evanberry :) But thank you, Artie!

**Sam Evans** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** EVANBERRY POWER!

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I like Puckleberry better…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What about Pucklevanberry?

**Sam Evans** HAWT.

**Quinn Fabray** Nice.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** …hmmmmmm. It has potential.

**Sananta Lopez** PUCKLEVANBERRYPEZ!

**Mike Chang** *like*

**Matt Rutherford** *like*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** How about Puckleberrypez?

**Santana Lopez** Pezberry power ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Sorry, it's just Evanberry for now ;)

**Sam Evans** :) Love you

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Love you

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *gag*

**Mike Chang** is trying to teach this white boy how to dance!

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this._

**Sam Evans** Aw, come one, I'm not that bad!

**Mike Chang** …

**Sam Evans** *sigh*

**Sam Evans** I'm trying!

**Mercedes Jones** Poor white boy :D

**Mike Chang** Let's face it, you'll never be ninja like me!

**Sam Evans** :'(

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is married to **Sam Evans**.

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** WHAT?

**Mercedes Jones** I agree with Puck, WHAT?

**Santana Lopez** What the hell, Berry?

**Quinn Fabray** Wow…

**Finn Hudson** Did not see that one coming…

**Mike Chang** I so totally did!

**Matt Rutherford** I miss all the good stuff!

**Kurt Hummel** And why was I not allowed to plan the wedding?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Why didn't you tell me, Mike?

**Mike Chang** Evans threatened my life!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** …

**Mike Chang** And my manhood!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** … Okay, you're forgiven :)

**Santana Lopez** Back to the point, WHAT THE HELL?

A/A/N: Some of this was inspired by Tarafina's fic Portmanteaus. If you've read it, then you know which parts :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mercedes Jones** –** Rachel Barbara Berry** I can't believe you guys tricked us like that!

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**20 other people**__ like this._

**Sam Evans** Evanberry power ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Oh, come on, it was a little funny :D

**Kurt Hummel** I was seriously depressed! The wedding would have been less than fabulous since I wouldn't have been there to plan it!

**Mercedes Jones** You two certainly know how to keep a joke going

**Quinn Fabray** How did you convince the teachers to go with it?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I have my ways ;)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** You're so hot when you're plotting ;))

**Sam Evans** …

**Quinn Fabray** is one sexy MILF.

_**Mike Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray** I will kill whoever hacked my account.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** *like*

**Mercedes Jones** *like*

**Sam Evans** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** You looked so hot in my extra jersey, babe ;)

_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Mike Chang**__,__** Matt Rutherford**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I'm glad you liked the look :)

**Sam Evans** I especially liked the after-game show ;)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *like* Yeah, you looked totally hot, my little Jewish American princess ;)) Although, the number on the jersey was wrong…

**Sam Evans** Seriously, dude, stop it.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **Stop what? I'm just talking about two hot Jews getting together, which is something you will never know about.

**Sam Evans** Haha, not funny. She's mine.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Hey, I refuse to be treated like I'm a piece of property!

**Sam Evans** I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean it like that :(

**Noah Puck Puckerman** is polishing his guns ;)

_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You're so vain

**Kurt Hummel** You probably think this song is about you ;)

**Santana Lopez** You're so VAIN!

**Mercedes Jones **I bet you think this song is about you!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Don't you?

**Quinn Fabray** Don't you?

**Mercedes Jones** LMAO!

**Quinn Fabray** That's so awesome:D

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Sad face :((

**Brittany Pierce** Be careful when you're polishing guns, they're dangerous

**Santana Lopez** must be trippin', 'cause I know bitch just didn't!

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Mike Chang**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What happened?

**Brittany Pierce** What did the dog do?

**Artie Abrams** Does anyone know where my yellow gloves are?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Last I saw was last week in the choir room.

**Brittany Pierce** You left them in my room but my cat stole them :/

**Artie Abrams** How did your cat steal them?

**Brittany Pierce** I'm not sure, but he was the last person I saw with them.

**Artie Abrams** …

**Sam Evans** This is messed up!

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ likes this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** It's your own fault

**Sam Evans** Shut the hell up

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is single.

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray** Geez, you two are worse than Finnchel!

**Sam Evans** :'( Please don't say that. Rach, please talk to me!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I'm sorry, bro :/

**Sam Evans** Me too :'(

**Kurt Hummel** What happened?

**Mercedes Jones** I'm sorry bb :(

**Mercedes Jones** gots some sexy chocolate thun-DAH!

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Matt Rutherford**__ like this._

**Matt Rutherford** You should are! ;)

**Mercedes Jones** What the hell?

**Mercedes Jones** I'm gonna be kicking some ass!

**Matt Rutherford** is BORED!

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this._

**Mike Chang** Practice your ninja skills!

**Santana Lopez** Run laps in the pool

**Noah Puck Puckerman** What does that even mean?

**Santana Lopez** I dunno, sounded good in my head

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Oh...kay…

**Noah Puck Puckerman** There's that new action flick in theatres

**Matt Rutherford** Seen it :/ And how do I run laps in a pool, San?

**Santana Lopez **Shut it, Rutherford.

**Matt Rutherford** ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I'm pretty sure I lost my mind…

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Sam Evans**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Blaine Anderson **__like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I'm pretty sure you have to have one to lose it in the first place ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Shut up :P

**Noah Puck Puckerman** ;)

**Quinn Fabray** I think I saw it…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Lol, will you please hold onto it for me? :D

**Blaine Anderson **Need to call out a search party? Or maybe just a party? ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Lol, we'll see…

**Blaine Anderson** SCORE :DDD

**Santana Lopez** Did I hear something about a party?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Idk…

**Santana Lopez** You totally should, B

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I'll see what I can do…

**Brittany Pierce** Mitosis is the process by which a eukaryotic cell separates the chromosomes in its cell nucleus into two identical sets of two nuclei.

**Artie Abrams** Um, are you okay, sweetie?

**Brittany Pierce** Yeah, why?

**Artie Abrams** Because you just spouted out mitosis

**Brittany Pierce** Who's mitosis?

**Artie Abrams** I think you've been hacked, bb

**Brittany Pierce** I did that last year.

**Santana Lopez** I'll change your password for you again, honey

**Brittany Pierce** Okay :)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** has been forgiven! :DDDDDDD

_**Mike Chang**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Mike Chang** Way to go, bro!

**Matt Rutherford** Hug it, chug it, FOOTBALL!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Seriously, huh?

**Matt Rutherford** It's from a movie!

**Mike Chang** Zack and Miri Make a Porno :D Awesome movie

**Matt Ruthreford** Oh, yeah, the stripper chick is hot.

**Mike Chang** Fo sho

**Noah Puck Puckerman** That one chick had some crazy talent, with the bubbles

**Mike Chang** Oh, yeah, crazy style! Seth Rogan is boss, legit

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Hells yeah, have you seen the previews for that movie with the alien?

**Matt Rutherford** Yeah, it's gonna be awesome

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Wow, this is a totally random conversation…

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :)

**Santana Lopez** is in love with a stripper

_**Mike Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__,__** Sam Evans**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this._

**Santana Lopez** Wow, whoever hacked me really didn't think this one through…

**Rachel Barbara Berry **is in a relationship with **Noah Puck Puckerman**.

_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray** Wow. Just… Wow…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What?

**Mercedes Jones** Did you get hacked again?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** No. Noah and I have decided to give our relationship another try.

**Quinn Fabray** Why did you guys call it quits in the first place?

**Mercedes Jones** And what happened with Sam?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Oh, there was just a misunderstanding about something. Once everything was cleared up, Noah and I decided to give it another shot :)

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Fuck yeah!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Noah!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Sorry, babe :D

**Mercedes Jones** What about Sam?

**Mercedes Jones** Oh, hell no, bitch did not just ignore me!

**Kurt Hummel** wants two pina coladas, one for each hand!

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this._

**Kurt Hummel** I don't even like pina coladas! Blech

**Blaine Anderson** I didn't know you even drank

**Mike Chang** Gonna set sail with Captian Morgan? You'll never leave dry land :D

**Kurt Hummel** I'm going to kill this hacker.

**Brittany Pierce** I hid my diary so my cat wouldn't read it but now I can't find it anymore :'(

_**Matt Rutherford**__ likes this._

**Artie Abrams** I'm sorry babe :(

**Santana Lopez **Did you look in your desk?

**Brittany Pierce** Yeah

**Santana Lopez** Was it in there?

**Brittany Pierce** I don't know, let me go check

**Kurt Hummel** Oh, dear lord…

**Finn Hudson** Don't say the Lord's name in vain!

**Noah Puck Puckerman **Oh, Grilled Cheesus, help me!

**Finn Hudson** Shut up, dude

**Brittany Pierce** Did Finn find Jesus in his sandwich again?

**Santana Lopez **No. Was it in your desk?

**Brittany Pierce** The sandwich?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** *facepalmdesk*

**Santana Lopez** No, your diary

**Brittany Pierce** Be careful, Rach!

**Brittany Pierce** No :(

**Artie Abrams** We found it, it was under her pillow :D

**Santana Lopez** Freaks :P

**Tina Cohen-Chang** is one hot Asian!

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Sam Evans**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ and __**Mike Chang **__like this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang** What is it with the guys hacking our accounts?

**Quinn Fabray **Idk, I'm still trying to figure out who hacked me.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** When I find out who did this, I will make it look like and accident. *evil glare*

**Mike Chang **At least what they wrote is true! And how do you know it's one of the guys?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Did you do this, Michael?

**Mike Chang** No, of course not! I totally agree, though

**Santana Lopez** Only girls and Kurt have been hacked, of course it's a guy doing it.

**Mike Chang** Wasn't me!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Wasn't me!

**Matt Rutherford** Wasn't me!

**Finn Hudson** Wasn't me!

**Santana Lopez** When I figure out who it was, I will kill them, SLOWLY.

A/N: I so never saw Grilled Cheesus, though I read the plot summary. There's your Puckleberry, as well, for those that asked. This story WILL BE EVANBERRY, though, so don't get your hopes up :P I may or may not be writing a Puckleberry story…


	4. Chapter 4

***WARNING***

**THIS CHAPER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR "ORIGINAL SONGS"! If you haven't seen it yet, jump on Hulu and watch it, unless you don't mind spoilers, in which case, read on.**

***SPOILER*ALERT*SPOILER*ALERT*SPOILER*ALERT*SPOILER*ALERT***

**Okay, in honor of "Original Songs" and the birth of real(-ish) live Klaine love, this chapter will be a little heavy on that pairing, simply because I'VE BEEN WAITING MONTHS FOR THIS!**

**On with the show!**

**Blaine Anderson** is in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel**.

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**68 other people**__ like this._

**Mercedes Jones** About time you made a honest man out of him! ;)

**Blaine Anderson** Haha, well, you know how it can be. Sometimes the hardest thing to see is what's right in front of your face :)

**Finn Hudson** I know what you mean, man

**Kurt Hummel** You had your chance, Finn ;)

**Finn Hudson** ;)

**Sam Evans** KLAINE!

**Blaine Anderson** …?

**Artie Abrams** Your mashed up name

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Portmanteau

**Artie Abrams** That looks nothing like either of their names…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** *currently featuring an exaggerated eye roll* That's the proper name for your little monikers

**Artie Abrams** Oooooooh… What about Andmel?

**Kurt Hummel **Ew, no

**Sam Evans** Humderson?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Sounds kinky ;))

**Kurt Hummel** How about NO

**Artie Abrams** BLURT!

**Blaine Anderson** I vote Klaine :)

**Kurt Hummel** Give our other options, I'm voting Klaine as well

**Sam Evans** I'm going to call you guys Humderson

**Kurt Hummel** I will end you.

**Kurt Hummel** No, I seriously will.

**Kurt Hummel** I can see you across the room, STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

**Sam Evans** – **Kurt Hummel** HUMDERSON

_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Sam Evans**__ like this._

**Kurt Hummel** I hate you all

**Sam Evans** Aw, but we LOOOOOOOOOOVE you!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Yeah, we love you, Beyonce!

**Finn Hudson** You're our bestest buddy!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** 'Bestest' is not a word, Finn.

**Blaine Anderson** Want me to throw something at them?

**Kurt Hummel** Yes, thank you, that would be lovely

**Rachel Barbara Berry** – **Blaine Anderson **Stop throwing breadsticks at them, please

_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and **Sam **__**Evans**__ like this._

**Blaine Anderson** They started it!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You sound like you're five. Just stop it before I kick you.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I did warn you…

**Blaine Anderson** Are you freaking wearing steel-toed boots or something?

**Quinn Fabray** Are you two seriously have a conversation on Facebook while sitting across from each other?

**Blaine Anderson** …No?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Maybe…

**Quinn Fabray **No 'maybe' about it, I can see you two.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** That's because you're sitting two tables away, which makes you just as bad as them.

**Quinn Fabray** ZIP IT, PUCKERMAN.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *smirk*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** STOP THROWING BREADSTICKS AT ME, WOMAN!

**Sam Evans** has learned his lesson :(

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ likes this_.

**Rachel Barbara Berry **is single.

_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Sam Evans**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray** What the hell, Rach?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I've decided to be single for awhile until I can figure this out.

**Mercedes Jones **I thought you and Puck worked things out?

**Kurt Hummel** But you let things so open with Sam

**Santana Lopez** Figure what out?

**Mercedes Jones **All I know is that they've been real sneaky lately

**Blaine Anderson **Who's been sneaky?

**Mercedes Jones** Rachel, Sam and Puck

**Quinn Fabray** Yeah, the three of them are always huddled together, like there's some big secret

**Santana Lopez** It's really fucking annoying to be left out of the loop. This NEVER happens to me!

**Quinn Fabray** Quit making this about you! It has nothing to do with you

**Santana Lopez** Quit being a bitch and I'll think about it

**Quinn Fabray** I'll pray for you!

**Santana Lopez** Oooooh, burn!

**Blaine Anderson** …

**Blaine Anderson** Right, so they've been rather recluse lately?

**Santana Lopez** Yeah, just the three of them. Whenever someone approaches them, they get quiet

**Brittany Pierce** Watch out, I've heard those spiders are really poisonous.

**Blaine Anderson** Spiders…?

**Brittany Pierce** The brown ones

**Santana Lopez** Just go along with it…

**Blaine Anderson** Right-o…

**Kurt Hummel** He's still working on it :)

**Blaine Anderson** You're lucky you're cute, Mr. Hummel ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I don't want to talk about it, guys, can we please just drop it?

**Blaine Anderson** Whatever you say :D

**Noah Puck Puckerman** – **Kurt Hummel** HUMDERSON! :D

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ like this._

**Kurt Hummel** I hate you so incredibly much

**Noah Puck Puckerman** We both know that's a sodding lie!

**Kurt Hummel** Ooh, but it's not.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Aw, I is sorry…

**Rachel Barbara Berry **Noah…

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Oh, right: I am sorry.

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :D

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Better :)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** – **Blaine Anderson** Stop throwing food across the restaurant or I will kick you like I did last week.

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__ and __**Blaine Anderson**__ like this._

**Blaine Anderson** Heeheehee :D

**Blaine Anderson** I just wanted to start a new weekly tradition!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I hearby veto this particular tradition.

**Mercedes Jones** Second! I keep getting crumbs in my weave!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** All in favor?

**Mercedes Jones** Aye!

**Santana Lopez** Aye!

**Sam Evans** Aye!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Aye!

**Kurt Hummel** Aye!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Aye!

**Quinn Fabray** Aye!

**Blaine Anderson** All opposed?

**Mike Chang** Aye!

**Matt Rutherford** Aye!

**Finn Hudson **Aye!

**Brittany Pierce** Aye!

**Artie Abrams** Aye!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Ha, we win :D

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Flicking water at me won't change anything, you jerk!

**Blaine Anderson** Maybe, but it's the start of a great new tradition ;)

**Mercedes Jones** *like*

**Santana Lopez** *like*

**Sam Evans** *like*

**Noah Puck Puckerman ***like*

**Kurt Hummel** *like*

**Tina Cohen-Chang** *like*

**Quinn Fabray** *like*

**Blaine Anderson ***like*

**Mike Chang** *like*

**Matt Rutherford** *like*

**Finn Hudson** *like*

**Brittany Pierce** *like*

**Artie Abrams** *like*

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I hate you guys.

**Blaine Anderson** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** RAINE power? :)

_**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ likes this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Well, our voices do go great together…

**Blaine Anderson** :DDD

**Rachel Barbara Berry** HOWever, people keep flicking me with water now.

**Blaine Anderson** :(

**Blaine Anderson** I'm sorry :/

**Rachel Barbara Berry** As well you should be.

**Blaine Anderson** How about I buy you some coffee to make up for it

**Rachel Barbara Berry** …

**Kurt Hummel** Oh, lordy, here we go again… ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry **No, not 'here we go again,' stop that!

**Kurt Hummel** ;)

**Blaine Anderson** – **Kurt Hummel** You know you're my one and only ;))) *hearts*

_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Kurt Hummel**__ like this._

**Kurt Hummel** Aw, you're so sweet :) *hearts*

**Santana Lopez** *gagagagagag*

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Aw, don't be like that, San

**Santana Lopez** I jk… It's kinda sweet, in a total dorky way

**Noah Puck Puckerman** I'm happy for you, Beyonce :)

**Finn Hudson** Me too

**Mercedes Jones **Me three!

**Brittany Pierce** Me four!

**Kurt Hummel** Aw, I love you guys :)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** And we love you!

**Blaine Anderson** :)

**Santana Lopez** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** So what's going on with you and the guys?

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__,__** Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Finn Hudson**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry **What are you on about?

**Quinn Fabray** Don't play the fool!

**Santana Lopez** You, Puck and Sam

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What about us?

**Quinn Fabray** I'm going to beat her.

**Santana Lopez** You'll have to get to her before me

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Once again I say, what are you lot on about?

**Kurt Hummel** Whatever happened to getting good gossip from Facebook?

**Mercedes Jones** I know, right?

**Mercedes Jones** Woman, just tell us!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What makes you think there's anything to tell?

**Quinn Fabray** Because we all have eyes!

**Santana Lopez** The three of you are always together these days, whispering

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Because we're FRIENDS!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Why does it always have to be something more than friendship?

**Quinn Fabray** Because it usually is

**Santana Lopez** We see how you look at each other

**Mercedes Jones** I think she's ignoring us again!

**Kurt Hummel** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** Girls night this Friday, you in?

_**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Sounds like fun! I'll bring some more of my vegan cookies

**Santana Lopez** Score!

**Mike Chang** ?

**Santana Lopez** Those cookies are freaking DELICIOUS

**Mike Chang** Really…

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You've never had my cookies before, Mike?

**Mike Chang** No :(

**Rachel Barbara Berry **I'll make some extra for you on Friday :)

**Sam Evans** Ooh, can you make some for the rest of us?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Oh, yeah, can you make some for guys night?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I suppose I could…

**Mike Chang** That would be so awesome of you! :D It's the same night as your girls night

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Who's all going to be there?

**Mike Chang** The glee guys and a couple of other jocks

**Rachel Barbara Berry** So, like, ten dozen cookies? ;)

**Sam Evans** *like*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** *like*

**Finn Hudson** *like*

**Santana Lopez** – **Noah Puck Puckerman** Tell me what's going on with you and Evanberry!

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** You people, I fucking swear!

**Santana Lopez **Ay, don't yell at me! If you guys would stop being so secretive!

**Quinn Fabray** We just want to know what's going on with our friends!

**Sam Evans** Or maybe you all just want some juicy gossip

**Kurt Hummel** Well, there's that too…

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Just leave Rach alone, she'll tell everyone when she's ready

**Sam Evans** We don't even really know anything

**Santana Lopez** Whatevs

A/N: Once again, I find myself quoting Tarafina's fic Portmanteaus, so big props to them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana Lopez** DON'TCHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME?

_**Finn Hudson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**Brittany Pierce**__ like this._

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Nope

**Sam Evans** Not particularly

**Santana Lopez** Haters :P

**Brittany Pierce** You are hot like you…

**Santana Lopez** Aw, thanks sweetie :)

**Quinn Fabray** Don'tcha?

**Kurt Hummel** Don'tcha?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!

_**Matt Rutherford**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**39 other people**__ like this._

**Mike Chang** HAWT

**Matt Rutherford** Niiiiiiiiiice

**Santana Lopez** Damn, girl, didn't know you swung that way ;))

**Tina Cohen-Chang** LMAO! ;))

**Artie Abrams** Double like if they start making out :DDD

**Mike Chang** *like*

**Matt Rutherford** *like*

**Santana Lopez** *like*

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Freaks :P

**Mike Chang** You love us :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I guuuuuuess… if I must…

**Artie Abrams** You must :D

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is thinking it's a lyrical day! I feel pretty!

_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ and __**Sam Evans**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray** Oh, so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright!

**Santana Lopez** And I pity, Any girl who isn't me tonight!

**Kurt Hummel** I feel charming, Oh, so charming!

**Blaine Anderson** It's alarming how charming I feel!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** And so pretty, That I can hardly believe I'm real!

**Mercedes Jones **See that pretty girl in that mirror there:

**Matt Rutherford** Who can that attractive girl be?

**Quinn Fabray** Such a pretty face

**Santana Lopez** Such a pretty dress

**Finn Hudson** Such a pretty smile

**Blaine Anderson** Such a pretty me!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You guys are dorks :P

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I feel stunning

**Sam Evans** And entrancing!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Feel like running and dancing for joy!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** For I am loved

**Noah Puck Puckerman** By a pretty wonderful boy!

**Sam Evans** By a pretty wonderful boy!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I love you guys!

**Mercedes Jones** We love you too :P

**Kurt Hummel** *like*

**Rachel Barbara Berry** – **Blaine Anderson** I WILL KILL YOU!

**Blaine Anderson** ?

**Kurt Hummel** Whoa, back up, Cujo! What happened?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I found out he's the one who hacked the girls accounts!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** With the exception of mine

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Now that I think about it, I'm kind of insulted…

**Blaine Anderson** Lies and slander!

**Brittany Pierce** Isn't that a kind of lizard?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** *facepalmdesk*

**Santana Lopez** Fucking really, Blaine? I'll kill you!

**Santana Lopez** Or at least smack you around for awhile…

**Santana Lopez** AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY!

**Kurt Hummel** Better not be 'in the good way.' Is this true, Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson** Of course not! *shifty eyes*

**Quinn Fabray** I think it's time for a smack down!

**Kurt Hummel** How is that possible? You were WITH me when mine and Quinn's accounts were hacked!

**Blaine Anderson** How did you figure it out, Rachel?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I have my ways…

**Blaine Anderson** Wes told you

**Rachel Barbara Berry** That's one of my ways :D

**Kurt Hummel** WES WAS IN ON IT?

**Blaine Anderson** He didn't do anything but let me use his laptop.

**Kurt Hummel** I'm going to kill him! Then I'm going to kill you!

**Blaine Anderson** :'(

**Kurt Hummel** Well, maybe not kill…

**Blaine Anderson** *hearts*

**Quinn Fabray** is heading to the mall with **Rachel Barbara Berry**, **Santana Lopez**, **Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mercedes Jones**, **Kurt Hummel** and **Brittany Pierce** :DDD

_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Brittany Pierce**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Blaine Anderson**__ and __**13 other people**__ like this_

**Rachel Barbara Berry** This is going to be so much fun! I need a day out :)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Yeah, we don't get to do this much :D

**Noah Puck Puckerman** You guys went to the mall last weekend!

**Santana Lopez** Hell yeah we did ;))

**Quinn Fabray** It doesn't matter how often we do it

**Kurt Hummel** It's just fun to hang out :D

**Mercedes Jones** Gots to have time with the buddies!

**Blaine Anderson** is being pelted with breadsticks :'((

_**Santana Lopez**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__, __**Mercedes Jones**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__ and __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ likes this._

**Blaine Anderson** E tu, Brutus?

**Kurt Hummel** :D

**Blaine Anderson** Seriously, Rach, water?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Haha! Karma, my dear!

**Blaine Anderson** Super-duper sad face :'(((

**Santana Lopez** You'll learn, we don't make idle threats!

**Blaine Anderson** STOP THROWING SPAGHETTI AT ME, QUINN!

**Quinn Fabray** While I appreciate your 'MILF' comment, I don't appreciate being hacked, so deal with it!

**Blaine Anderson** I am going to kill Wes

**Wes Burton** Hey, I only let you borrow my laptop!

**Blaine Anderson** SILENCE! I keeeeel youuu!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Dude, you're all coffee and no omelet

**Blaine Anderson** …That doesn't even make sense…

**Noah Puck Puckerman** It doesn't have to make sense, I'm beautiful

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Pretty, pretty Noah ;))

**Noah Puck Puckerman** :D

**Sam Evans** Aw, am I not pretty?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** You're pretty too, Sam :)

**Santana Lopez** I'm prettier!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Yes, you are, dear :)

**Blaine Anderson** Am I interrupting something?

**Santana Lopez** Hell yes, bitch :P

**Blaine Anderson** Can I be pretty too?

**Quinn Fabray** No, you're still on punishment!

**Blaine Anderson** Super sad face…

**Santana Lopez** Some people are just UNBELIEVABLE.

_**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Matt Rutherford**__ and __**Quinn Fabray**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I happen to think I'm very believable!

**Quinn Fabray** And yet you tell us nothing!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I still don't see why this is such a big deal!

**Kurt Hummel** Because we're your friends!

**Mercedes Jones** And we love you!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Nosy friends

**Santana Lopez** Just tell us! Please!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** FINE.

**Kurt Hummel** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** Is that even true?

_**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__ and __**Mercedes Jones**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Of course it is

**Rachel Barbara Berry** I think…

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I know what website you got that off of!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** It's a great site :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I know, right? Did you see what they had as the feature story a couple of months ago?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** It was crazy! Now THAT was unbelievable!

**Quinn Fabray** Back to the issue at hand, WHAT'S THE JUICY GOSSIP?

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Why is it always about the juicy gossip with you?

**Quinn Fabray** I like to be in the 'know' ;)

**Santana Lopez** – **Rachel Barbara Berry** OMG, is that true?

_**Mike Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Yeah :D

**Santana Lopez** Wow…

**Santana Lopez** Just… Wow…

**Sam Evans** Pretty cool, huh?

**Santana Lopez** Crazy is more like it!

**Santana Lopez** But YEA for you!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Thanks :DDD

**Quinn Fabray** What?

**Santana Lopez** Nothing

**Quinn Fabray** Not 'nothing,' what?

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Just something, don't worry about it

**Quinn Fabray** I will worry about it!

**Kurt Hummel** Sounds like Santana has been let in on some juicy gossip!

**Santana Lopez** – **Kurt Hummel** Put the slushee down or I will murder you.

_**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Quinn Fabray**__, __**Finn Hudson**__, __**Mike Chang**__ and __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__ like this._

**Santana Lopez** I know how to make it look like an accident.

**Blaine Anderson** Please don't kill him, I kinda like having him around ;)

**Mercedes Jones** Awww!

**Santana Lopez** I don't care, he needs to put the slushee down, like NOW.

**Rachel Barbara Berry** What's going on?

**Santana Lopez** I'm currently being cornered by Kurt, Quinn and Tina, all who are holding blue slushees

**Sam Evans** Cool, you could look like an Avatar!

**Santana Lopez** Shut it or I spill!

**Sam Evans** Shutting up…

**Quinn Fabray** So there is something going on!

**Kurt Hummel** So you do know something!

**Santana Lopez** looks like an Avatar and is now plotting MURDER!

_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Tina Cohen-Chang**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Quinn Fabray**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Oh my goodness, where are you?

**Santana Lopez** Mall. Someone WILL be paying for my dry cleaning!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** We're on our way to pick you up :/ I'm so sorry

**Santana Lopez** Not your fault people can't take no for an answer!

**Finn Hudson** What's a hyperbole?

**Brittany Pierce** It's when part of a tree is really excited

**Finn Hudson** Really? How can you tell?

**Brittany Pierce** It starts shaking

**Finn Hudson** Weird. I thought the wind did that

**Brittany Pierce** No, that's a hyperbole

**Rachel Barbara Berry** *facepalmdesk*

**Sam Evans** "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."

_**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Mike Chang**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ and __**Artie Abrams**__ like this._

**Rachel Barbara Berry** Aw, you're so sweet! *hearts*

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Nice one, man! Check mine :D

**Santana Lopez** Too sappy!

**Kurt Hummel** I thought it was cute

**Santana Lopez** Cram it, Hummel, you're still on my list

**Kurt Hummel** I paid for your dry cleaning! And bought you an amazing new outfit!

**Santana Lopez** I repeat: Still on my list.

**Kurt Hummel** :(

**Noah Puck Puckerman** "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

_**Sam Evans**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Artie Abrams**__ and __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ like this._

**Sam Evans** Props for the Dr. Seuss!

**Noah Puck Puckerman** Thanks :D I worked hard on that one!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** It shows :) But we all know you don't have any trouble sleeping :P

**Noah Puck Puckerman** This is true… ;)

**Rachel Barbara Berry** "We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."

_**Artie Abrams**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Sam Evans**__ and __**Santana Lopez**__ like this._

**Quinn Fabray** Why do I feel like something epic is going on here?

**Blaine Anderson** Oh, good, so it's not just me?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Nope, I'm totally confused

**Mike Chang** Heh heh, Oh, it's going down

**Tina Cohen-Chang** What's going down?

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Mike, seriously!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** MICHAEL CHANG, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!

**Rachel Barbara Berry** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans** and **Noah Puck Puckerman**.

_**Mike Chang**__, __**Artie Abrams**__, __**Santana Lopez**__, __**Noah Puck Puckerman**__, __**Sam Evans**__, __**Rachel Barbara Berry**__ and __**258 other people**__ like this._

**Finn Hudson** Uh, wha?

**Quinn Fabray** HA, I knew it!

**Mike Chang** That's 50 bucks, Lopez! And 20 from you, Wheels :D

**Santana Lopez** You cheated!

**Mike Chang** Lies!

**Artie Abrams** I'm with Santana, you cheated!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** All three of you knew?

**Quinn Fabray** What the what?

**Mike Chang** Everyone is against me :(

**Mercedes Jones** Can you PLEASE focus!

**Mike Chang** Focusing!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** How did you three know?

**Santana Lopez** Rach told me

**Artie Abrams** Sam told me

**Mike Chang** Puck told me

**Quinn Fabray** ?

**Kurt Hummel** And you didn't think to share with us?

**Artie Abrams** We were sworn to secrecy

**Santana Lopez** And threatened with death

**Santana Lopez** Rach is a scary little midget when she wants to be

**Mercedes Jones** Where are they, I need to have a little talk with them!

**Artie Abrams** Please, guys, just let them have some peace for awhile, it's been hard on them lately

**Quinn Fabray** Fine, but I'm going to hunt them down tomorrow!

**Kurt Hummel** *like*

**Mercedes Jones** *like*

**Tina Cohen-Chang** *like*

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE! Please head to my profile for the second part of the series, called Lover Shuffle.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story!**_


	6. Author Made a BooBoo

"Stupid author, forgetting to add the authors note when she replaced the last chapter," Rachel grumbled, staring at the computer screen. She was in the midst of reading a fanfiction story about her, Noah and Sam and then the story just… Stopped. Once she had finally visited the authors profile to see what was taking so long, she realized that there were already three other parts posted, continuing the story. She sent the author a long and wordy email and the author wrote her back, stating that the original copy of the chapter was on a jumpdrive that had been broken. The author (who is totally awesome, by the way, just in case you didn't know it) told her that she had found some mistakes in the story and had uploaded the fixed chapter without copying the authors note.

Rachel was not amused, to say the least, but she ended up forgiving the author anyway because, as previously stated, the author is fucking awesome.

The End

**A/N: So I noticed that a few people put this story on Alert and I was trying to figure out why, since the original update plainly stated that the sequel was up. Come to find out, I accidently erased it, as stated above. So, for those who don't know, Lover Shuffle is the second story in the series and it is currently up. Just head over to my profile and check it out!**

**For those who thought this part of the series was finished and are surprised at this update, it's against site rules to post a chapter consisting of just an authors note, so I wrote a little something so the story wouldn't be deleted.**

**Thanks again and expect chapter 8 of Lover Shuffle soon! :)**


End file.
